


Operation: Hope-ful Holiday

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, O'Solo - Freeform, O'Solo fluff, christmas gift au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kelley isn't too happy when she draws Hope Solo's name for the annual team holiday party. Hope is grumpy and hates the holidays with a passion, can Kelley maybe get her to be a little more hope-ful for the holidays?





	Operation: Hope-ful Holiday

Kelley stared down at the crumpled little piece of paper in her hands, the blank ink no doubt spelling out her doom. She had been on the team for a couple of years now, she had played plenty of pranks, surely this was payback. Maybe the team was just fucking with her, there was no way this was happening. 

The team had been drawing names for the gift exchange, but it wasn't a secret Santa sort of thing. No the team played by different rules, you knew who's got your name since the other person received your name as well and it was done at the same time. 

The coaching staff had to be fucking with her, they were the ones who organized it. It was some sort of team bonding exercise. The first year Kelley had gotten Tobin, which was easy enough. She had given Tobin a new snapback and some wax for Tobin's surfboard. The second year she had gotten her old friend Christen Press, she had got the girl a hundred dollar Starbucks card, and a new calendar that had puppies on it. 

This year, however, she was going to have to find a gift for probably the grumpiest person on the team. 

Hope Solo.

Kelley stared down at her paper and blinked a couple of times hoping a new name would appear. Kelley knew from the prior two years, that Hope normally got Carli's name, something that had stemmed from a time when nobody liked Hope. Hope was an outlier, not use to allowing people to get close. The girl's personality could be as cold as the arctic tundra and Kelley did not want to be on the receiving end of the girl's anger. 

Kelley shifted her gaze, across the locker room towards Hope Solo. The keeper was staring at her own scrap of paper intently, focusing on it before she met Kelley's gaze. 

Without a word Hope stood up and crossed the locker room towards Kelley. The defender's heart began to beat so loudly in her throat and ears, warning bells blaring in her mind that the keeper was going to tear her a new one. She could see Hope's lips moving as the girl spoke to her, but she was too confused in her own panic to even process the words.

Hope finished speaking and stared at her expectantly as if waiting for an answer.

"What? I am sorry Hope, I didn't catch that." Kelley stammered apologetically. Kelley wasn't the type to get intimidated, but she was still relatively new and she didn't want to piss off the veteran keeper. 

Hope grimaced and Kelley prepared herself to get chewed out, instead, Hope sighed. "I said that if you want, I can pick out my own gift and just say it's from you. I don't want you to have to buy me something." 

Kelley crinkled her nose in confusion. "It's a holiday gift Hope, I am not going to let you buy your own gift." She wondered when Hope had last received a gift from somebody other than Carli or family. 

The keeper seemed uneasy and very distrustful of Kelley but then she gave a simple nod. "Okay then O'Hara, I'll find you a good gift too." Hope then walked away, leaving Kelley feeling even more confused. 

\----  
The team had about two weeks before they were supposed to present their gifts at the annual holiday party. It had been three days since Kelley had received Hope's name and she still had no idea what to get the girl. Hope was a mystery in a lot of ways and Kelley wasn't sure if even doing her best Scooby-Doo impression would solve it.

"Why are you so glum? Don't you usually love the holidays?" Christen asked from her position in front of the hotel bathroom mirror. Her and Kelley had been rooming together for as long as they had been on the National team. It was just something easier for them to do since they had done that at Stanford. 

"I still don't know what to get Hope for this stupid Holiday party," Kelley mumbled wishing she could have drawn Chris' name again. She felt like the coaching staff was trying to push Tobin and Chris together because they had gotten each other's name. 

Christen sighed a little bit, trying to wrack her brain as well. "Have you tried talking to some of the veterans to see what Hope likes? Maybe Carli would assist you." 

Kelley lit up and gave her best friend a tight hug. "You're a genius Press, I can see why Tobin loves you." She said, before bouncing out of the room leaving a blushing Christen behind her. 

Running down the hallway Kelley turned a corner and ran right smack dab into Ali Krieger's chest, spilling the bottle of water Ali had been drinking all over the girl's nice shirt. 

Kelley's eyes widened and she stared at her fellow defender, feeling so horrible. "I am so sorry."

Ali brushed the water from her neck and exposed skin and fixed Kelley with a warning look. "Any reason you're in such a hurry?" She asked, the sternness of her gaze already dissipating. "It's okay, it's just water. You owe me a new one though."

Kelley was thankful that Ali was friendly and that Ashlyn wasn't nearby. Ashlyn was more than just a little protective of her girlfriend and wasn't afraid to throw down if somebody insulted Ali. 

"Yeah, I am sorry Ali. I will get you a new water, the reason I am in such a hurry is that I was heading to talk to the veterans about what to get Hope." Kelley explained, before rambling a bit about how she had no idea what to get the keeper. 

Krieger considered this for a moment and then shrugged. "I think you should get her some jewelry, maybe a nice necklace or a brooch. Girls love that kind of thing." 

Kelley thought about it, trying to picture giving Hope something like that. She wanted to give Hope something that the girl couldn't just go out and buy at a local mall. "Thanks for the advice Ali, I'll make sure to send a water your way. Sorry again for the shirt." 

Ali waved her off, already over having water spilled on her. The woman wasn't the type to hold a grudge. "It's all good, I hope you find the perfect gift for Solo. Good luck O'Hara." 

Giving a thumbs-up, Kelley continued on her way and stopped outside of Becky Sauerbrunn and Abby Wambach's room. She knocked on the door and waited patiently. 

Abby opened the door and arched a brow. "Can I help you, O'Hara?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Becky for a moment." Kelley inquired, rocking on her heels. 

Abby shrugged and heaved the door open. "Come on in." The forward said, stepping aside so that Kelley could enter. 

Becky put her book down and raised a brow, giving Kelley her undivided attention. 

"I am sorry for bothering you guys, I was just wondering what I should get Hope for her gift. I have no idea what she likes, maybe I just haven't paid close enough attention." Kelley was desperate, she didn't want to give Hope a shitty gift. She wanted to prove to the keeper that Hope could rely on more than just Carli to be her friend.

The two veterans stared at each other, communicating with looks more than words. Kelley hoped that maybe one day she and the rest of the team would be able to do the same. 

"You should buy Hope a nice jacket, she likes that kind of thing," Abby said after a long pause. The forward was optimistic that getting Hope some nice warm clothes would be good. 

"I think you should get her a picture frame so that she can put a picture of her family in there. Hope loves her family." Becky pointed out, she had read Hope's book before and she felt like she had a deeper understanding of her teammate. 

"Ohh that's a great idea. Hope is all about family, maybe you should get her something to do with that." Abby smiled brightly and nodded to the younger player. "But you should really ask Carli, she knows Hope the best." 

Kelley sighed softly and glanced through the nearby window where it was snowing outside. "Let me guess, Carli is probably running laps."

Becky chuckled and gave a nod of affirmation. "You know her, she likes to get her workouts, she'll be moody if she doesn't. She'll be outside, bring a jacket so you don't catch a cold." The defender warned.

Kelley headed back to her room, deciding she needed to bundle up. She wasn't looking forward to having to track down Carli in the snow, but she wanted to make sure she got Hope a good gift. 

\---

It took Kelley almost two hours, trudging through the snow around the hotel and surrounding blocks before she finally found Carli. The other player was at a small park, taking practice shots on goal and running drills through the snow. 

"Hey Carli, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kelley asked, shivering thoroughly. She was cold, tired and wet in a way that wasn't fun. 

Carli stopped kicking the ball and turned, surprised to see O'Hara there. "Yeah, sure what's wrong?"

Shivering again Kelley got closer. "I was wondering if you could help me find a good gift for Hope. I drew her name and I just want to get her something meaningful." 

Crinkling her brow, Carli wasn't sure when the last time somebody had really given a shit about Hope. Sure everybody had come around and most of the new players treated Hope with both respect and fear, but it was interesting to see somebody care so much.

"Perhaps you could get her tickets to see her favorite play, or take her out to a nice dinner. I am sure she would enjoy getting to know you some. It might be good team building." Carli suggested, trying to help but still prompt Kelley to come up with something creative. 

"Won't Hope's boyfriend get mad if I take her out to a nice dinner. Maybe I should get her a gift card for like the Olive Garden so that they can go together." Kelley didn't want to be stepping on any toes. She had a feeling that overstepping with Hope, could lead to issues with the team. 

"Oh they broke up a few weeks ago, Hope is single. I am sure she'd appreciate you taking the effort to do something nice though. Good luck O'Hara and maybe try to go inside. I don't want you freezing your ass off." Carli said, her tone leaving no confusion about the fact that she was dismissing Kelley to go back to her own practice. 

Heading back to the hotel, the defender tried to think of a good plan. She wanted to get Hope something meaningful yet she still wanted to stay in her lane. She trudged back through the snow when a poster in a doorway caught her eye. 

"Holiday fair and expo." 

Kelley checked the date on the poster and smiled. They would still be in town for it and it would be a good enough gift for Hope because if she saw that the keeper liked something, in particular, she could get it for her.

First, however, she needed a warm shower, she was freezing her ass off. 

"Solo, I hope you realize just how much I care." She mumbled softly.   
\--

Hope had clearly put some thought into what she was getting Kelley. She had done some of her own research into the girl, asking both Tobin, Alex, and Christen what to get the girl. Hope may not have always had the happy go lucky demeanor like Kelley did, but she was not a complete scrooge either. 

Hope had kept a watchful eye on the former rookie, she had watched how hard she worked. She had seen Kelley get bloodied in games, fighting tooth and nail, in a way that reminded Hope of herself. 

The keeper was aware of her reputation, she was aware that she could be scary but she didn't want to scare Kelley off. She hungered for the warmth she saw in the girl's eyes anytime Kelley played a practical joke or told funny stories to her little group of friends. Hope knew it was stupid but she longed for that more than anything else, to be part of that group.

She was still having trouble locating a good gift, but she thought she had finally narrowed it down and just in time since she only had a few days to get it. She had found what she was looking for at a pawn shop and had it engraved with a special message before going to the local mall to buy one last thing for KO. 

If anybody was to ask, she would deny it, but there was a piece of Hope that did have a crush on the younger player. She hadn't felt this sort of connection in a long time. She was just banking on the fact that if Kelley enjoyed the gift, it could be the start of a deeper friendship or something better. 

Still, there was this feeling in the pit of her stomach, this pit of self-doubt. Most of the team left Hope to her own devices, maybe Kelley wouldn't be interested in being her friend. Maybe Kelley would just get her something generic and Hope would feel a fool for putting in all the effort that she had. 

There was a nagging voice telling her this wasn't a good idea, Hope did her best to ignore it.  
\---

Kelley trudged up to Hope, knowing she was a little late. Most of the gals had already exchanged their gifts, but Kelley was setting up some last minute stuff for hers. In her hand was a Christmas card and also in the envelope were two tickets to the Holiday fair and expo. 

Hope had honestly though Kelley was going to stand her up when the girl hadn't shown for twenty minutes and just as Hope was about to pack up her stuff Kelley had come through the door.

"Sorry I am late, I was trying to do some last minute additions," Kelley explained, before looking past Hope to see what was behind the girl. "Hey is that for me?"

Hope noticed that the only thing Kelley was caring was a small envelope and she hesitated a bit. She didn't want Kelley to be embarrassed if she hadn't got her anything big, truthfully Hope felt a bit embarrassed already. 

"Um yeah." Hope stepped aside so that Kelley could see the giant teddy bear that was behind her. It was a good three feet and sporting an official Kelley O'Hara jersey, with the number five proudly displayed. 

Attached to the bear's paw with a red ribbon was a small box. Kelley gave a warm smile and gently untied the box from the bear and opened it. Inside was a pocket watch that Hope had bought at the pawn shop. 

"Oh the back, I inscribed it with something," Hope said, blushing a little bit.

Kelley flipped the pocket watch over and smiled as she read the inscription out loud. 

"Time to be a champion, Kelley. - Hope S." Kelley studied it for a moment and beamed as she realized that Hope had inscribed the date of Kelley's first cap right under the words. She looked up at Hope, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. "Wow, this is so thoughtful Hope." 

Hope wasn't sure her cheeks could get any hotter but they did and she sheepishly ducked her head. "Yeah well, I believe in you KO. You're an amazing player." Hope said, before nodding to the card in Kelley's hands. "That for me?" 

Kelley handed over the envelope and watched Hope's expression. Hope opened the card and just stared at it for a moment.

Had Kelley just gotten her a Christmas card with a plain greeting?

Hope was confused, the card had a polar bear on it, and the inside of the card simply said 'You make the holidays bear-able' She tried not to be obvious about her disappointment but Hope felt a little hurt. She had put a lot of effort into Kelley's gift and all she got back in was a cheap-ass card, that didn't even have anything personalized. 

Schooling her features into her typical guarded ice queen demeanor Hope cleared her throat. "Thank you Kel, the card was very thoughtful," Hope said with a tight-lipped smile. 

Hope was mentally berating herself, she should have known not to get excited. She was always gonna be outsider Hope to these people. 

Kelley crinkled her nose, wondering why Hope wasn't happy about the card. Maybe Hope didn't want to take her to the event. "You don't like it?" 

"No, it's a nice card. Thank you again, KO. I am gonna go back to my room now." Hope was on the verge of breaking down, she didn't want to give Kelley that satisfaction. She felt like the girl had played some sort of cruel trick, and Hope did not feel like being the butt of some mean-spirited joke. 

Kelley was very confused now, wondering why Hope hadn't mentioned the tickets. "So you don't want to go together then?"

It was Hope's turn to be confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The tickets, there should be two tickets to the Holiday fair and expo tomorrow. I thought maybe we could go together." Kelley felt stupid, wondering what exactly Hope's problem was.

"Hate to break it to you, but the only thing in that envelope was a card. There are no tickets, are you pranking me?" Hope asked, her voice raising an octave attracting some of the closer players' attention.

Kelley felt like the whole room was staring at her now. "No, I am not breaking you. I am sure I put the tickets in there, I-" Kelley broke off, she had been in such a haste to get to Hope that she had forgotten to put the tickets in the envelope. "Shit." 

Hope shifted uncomfortably. "It's okay Kelley, you don't have to lie. I appreciate the card." 

"I am not lying!" Kel interjected, she grabbed a hold of Solo's wrist and proceeded to drag the keeper back towards the elevator. "I'll prove it to you."

Hope tried to fight against the tight grip on her wrist. "Hey, that's not necessary. It's fine Kelley, don't make a scene."

"I got you a fucking good gift, now come on." Kelley was determined to prove to Hope that she had indeed got her a gift, and not screwed her over. She was a little hurt that the keeper had thought she would fuck her over like that. Kelley all but dragged Hope to the door to her room and mumbled for the older woman to hold tight. She went into her room and returned a moment later with the tickets. 

"You really did get me something." Hope looked at the tickets, taking them before Kelley could throw them in her face.

Kelley huffed and nodded, her arms coming up to cross over her chest defensively. "I told you I would get something for you. I am not that much of a bitch Solo." 

Hope looked apologetically at the defender. "I am sorry for doubting you, maybe I can make it up to you. We can go enjoy this thing together?" 

Kel gave a nod. "Yeah I think that would be fun, I have a couple surprises planned for you there. I'll see you tomorrow." Kelley said, before walking into her room and leaving Hope standing in the hallway.

Hope sighed and stared at the tickets, wondering what she had just gotten herself into.   
\--  
"I am not sticking my hand in there," Hope announced, shaking her head as she watched Kelley. "I don't know what's in that thing."

Kelley rolled her eyes and rolled up her sleeves. She let the attendant wipe her arm off before she submerged her hand up past her wrist in the warm wax at the candle-making booth. 

Ever since she had dragged Hope to the fair and expo, Hope had been a bit of a downer. She had rejected cotton candy, citing it as just sugar and unhealthy. Hope had refused to ride the spinning tea-cup ride, saying she would get motion sick. Now she was refusing to make a wax candle. Kelley couldn't wait to hear the reason why Hope wouldn't participate in this thing. 

This was supposed to be fun, the whole warehouse and convention center floor was covered in some sort of fake snow powder that would crunch under people’s feets. There were Christmas trees, booths set up, there was a north pole center for little kids to take pictures with Santa Claus. Hell, there were all sorts of different rides and cool little craft areas. In the middle of it, all was an ice-skating rink. Kelley was excited and yet Hope seemed to be hating the place so far.

"Stop being a pansy Solo, make a fucking candle," Kelley grumbled, deciding enough was enough. She had paid good money for these tickets and she wanted Hope to enjoy it instead of moping around. 

Hope glared at Kelley, surprised at the girl's tone. Still, she obeyed, rolling up her sleeve and letting the attendant wipe down her warm before sticking her hand in the wax to make the candle. 

"Honestly I don't know why we are making candles Kelley," Hope mumbled after a moment, pulling her hand from the wax so that the cast would dry and harden. 

"Because it's fun, live a little Hope it won't kill you," Kelley mumbled nudging her a little bit. 

Hope mumbled under her breath and went to dip her hand-candle in the different colors, to make it colorful. She had, of course, choose Seattle Reign colors, since she wanted to be difficult. 

"Have you always hated Christmas?" Kelley asked after a moment as she joined Hope in trying to put different colors on her own candle. 

Hope felt her heart clench painfully in her chest. Christmas was just a hard time for her, she had lost a lot of people she cared about and so this was a painful reminder of that. 

"I don't hate Christmas or the holidays Kel, I hate missing my dad and being away from my family. I hate the stupid traditions of gifts on the team because for a long time the only person who wanted to partner with me was Carli. Everybody else hated me and so if they got me anything it was insincere." Hope shrugged, she wasn't about being fake. She wore her heart on her sleeve, it was what made her who she was. 

Kelley turned to look at her, realizing that maybe she had been pushing too hard. "I am sorry Hope. I shouldn't have got all up in your business. I sincerely want you to have a good time, I want to spend time with you." Kelley explained, unsure of how to put words to the feelings she got when Hope would look her way. 

Kelley was striving her best on the field to make Hope proud. She wanted the girl's attention, she wanted to earn Hope's respect and praise. 

Hope blushed a little and turned her head away from Kelley, praying the girl wouldn't notice her blushing. "Yeah, well I wanna spend time with you too. I am sorry for being grouchy, can we start again?" 

"I'd like that," Kelley said, before paying for their candles. "Now come on, there are some other things I would really like to show you."  
\--

 

Kelley was pleasantly surprised by Hope's shift in demeanor, the keeper seemed to be cutting loose now and having more fun. Kelley had led Hope to a booth that had a snowball launcher. 

"I feel that could be a good weapon to have on a snow day." Hope joked, grinning in delight as the attendant let her try it and shoot it at a target. 

"Does it hurt?" Kelley asked the attendant, kind of curious to see what it would be like to be hit by a snowball launched from the toy.

The attendant chuckled at the grown moment, thinking they were clearly on a date. "Why don't you let her shoot one at you." The man chuckled.

"Yeah come on," The older player said giggling a little bit.

"That laugh is giving me pause Solo. Fine, I'll let you shoot a snowball at me if I can shoot one at you." Kelley offered, noting the way that Hope's eyes were full of mischief. 

"Okay deal," Hope said, waiting for Kelley to get a few feet away. The second Kelley was in the range of it, Hope fired a shot hitting Kelley right in the butt.

Kelley shrieked and jumped a little bit, not because it hurt but more because it was cold and caught her off guard. "Hey!" She growled only to be shot again with another snowball this time in the chest.

Hope doubled over, laughing hard. She was too busy laughing to pay attention to the fact that Kelley was now running towards her. Kelley tackled her into the play snow and grabbed a handful of snow shoving it down Hope's shirt.

Hope yelped and shoved Kelley off of her, trying to shake the snow out of her shirt. "Not cool O'Hara," Hope growled, giving her a glare but she couldn't keep it up and was soon smiling again. 

"You shot me in the ass, all is fair in love, war and snow Solo." Kelley laughed and took the hand Hope offered, standing up. 

"I'll make it up to you, come on I think that booth over there is selling some hot chocolate." Hope mused, dragging Kel towards it. 

The defender was rather surprised to find that Hope was obsessed with hot chocolate, the Washington native apparently loved her hot chocolate overflowing with marshmallows and whipped cream. 

Kelley was drinking her own, enjoying walking around with Hope. The woman was full of surprises, and Kel was glad that they were having this time together. It was like seeing another layer to the keeper who was typically closed off. 

"Hey look it's Santa," Hope said pointing to where the man sat in a chair, taking pictures with children and accepting their wish-lists. 

Kelley lit up and tugged Hope towards the line. "We should get a picture." 

Hope frowned and arched a brow. "Aren't we a little too old?" She asked, a bit skeptical of Kelley's plan.

"Don't let your inner-child die Solo." Kelley murmured prodding her side before she seemed to realize Hope had some leftover whipped cream on her lip. "Hey you got a little- never mind." Kelley used her thumb, wiping away the whipped cream mustache before innocently sucking it off of her digit.

Hope's breath caught in her throat and she stared at Kelley for a moment, her gaze flickering to the defender's lips. Kelley stared back at her, a blush starting to spread over her own cheeks. 

Was Kelley going to kiss her, was she going to kiss Kelley? She was about to find out, that was for sure.

Hope lifted a hand to Kelley's face, ready to guide the woman closer so she could kiss her when she felt a hand tugging at her coat. 

"Lady you're next to see Santa." A little girl said, smiling innocently up at Hope, unaware of the moment she just ruined. 

Kelley recovered first and smiled at the little girl. "Thanks, sweetie." She grabbed Hope's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Come on Santa's waiting." 

Hope sat on the man's knee, taking a picture. She was a bit out of it, her mind contemplating the almost kiss. She wasn't even aware the picture had been taken until she was being pulled along to look at it. 

"What's with the dopey smile Hope?" Kelley asked, glancing at the picture.

Hope looked down and realized that she was indeed sporting a lazy smile in the picture. "I guess I was distracted." 

Kelley laughed and ordered the picture. "I am keeping this one. It's cute." 

Hope just groaned in defeat. “You’re an ass, O’Hara.” 

\---  
It was getting late now and the duo had worked their way around the different booths. They had made Christmas ornaments, and Hope had got Carli a Christmas colored soccer ball. 

Kelley was about to ask her if she was ready to go when she caught Hope staring at the ice rink. "Alright you've been giving the ice puppy eyes, so let's go skating before we go."

Hope glanced at Kelley and shook her head. "We don't have to." She protested, finally noticing that once again they were somehow holding hands. 

She had noticed between the booths that somehow they kept ending up holding hands, it made Hope's heartbeat way to fast. She was enjoying it though, she knew she was taking a big risk letting somebody in, but maybe Kelley was worth that risk. It was apparent that Kelley seemed to like her if the almost-kiss was anything to go by. 

"Hope, I want to take you ice-skating, please?" Kelley asked, batting her eyelashes playfully. 

"Ugh, okay fine. But you better keep me from falling." Hope warned the defender. She followed Kelley to the booth, paying to borrow some skates and store their stuff while they skated. 

Hope was a bit uncertain as she made her way to the ice, but she felt Kelley right behind her, hovering just within reach. "So you are a big fan of the holidays?" Hope asked, trying to distract herself from the fear of falling on her face. 

Kelley shrugged and skated forward a bit, skating literal circles around Hope. "Yeah, I like seeing people happy. It breaks my heart when people are sad, I mean I pull pranks just to see people laugh."

"Here I was thinking you were doing it to be an ass." Hope deadpanned.

Kelley snorted and continued to skate. "Life is full of so many things, I like being around my family for the holidays."

Hope looked down, feeling her throat closing with emotion. She missed her dad, missing being home in Richland, Washington for the Holidays. Sometimes it was hard to go home because it felt so empty. It often felt like there was nothing left there for her.

Kelley noticed that Hope's mood was shifting into a more sad area, and she wanted to halt that. "Hey, Hope?" 

"Yeah, Kel?" Hope lifted her gaze to meet the younger woman.

"I really glad I got to spend the day with you, this has been the best time I've had in a long time" Kel replied sheepishly. 

Hope wasn't sure she had ever seen Kelley looking this shy before, she felt flattered to be the reason. "I am glad I got to spend the day with you too O'Hara." She skated forward to try and give the girl one of her rare hugs, but ended up trying over her skates and tackling Kelley to the ground.

Kelley landed with a thud on her ass and back. She groaned and stared up at Hope who had landed on top of her. "You know when I wished for you to fall for me, this wasn't what I meant Solo." Kelley wheezed, trying to get the breath back that Hope had knocked out of her.

Hope cracked a smile and arched a brow. "You wish for me to fall for you, when?"

Kelley blushed and tried to get to her feet so she could help Hope up. "When we were taking that stupid Santa picture," Sh explained, feeling utterly ridiculous. 

"You like me, O'Hara?" Hope teased wiggling her eyebrows playfully. 

"Shut up! Maybe I do." Kelley blushed harder, looking anywhere other than Hope. 

Hope cupped her face, not caring that they were in the middle of the ice rink. "What to know what my wish is?" Hope asked, her gaze intense as she stared at Kelley.

"What?" Kel asked, feeling like she was drowning in the depths of Hope's blue eyes. 

"That you make me," Hope said, pulling Kelley in for a tender kiss. Kelley mumbled something against her lips, that Hope was sure was sarcastic before finally returning the kiss.

Hope wasn't much of a holiday person anymore, but maybe she could be a little more hopeful with the freckle-faced defender making her holiday better. Maybe she had a reason to look forward to it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I literally wrote this in like 5 hours. I have been writing all day, anyways I just wanted to wish you all a happy holiday season. I hope that it is everything you could ever want and more. 
> 
> Now, this goes out to my friends Amber, Michelle, and everybody else who has been faithfully reading my stories. Thank you guys for all the support, every comment and kudo means the world to me. You all make me a better writer, so consider this story a holiday gift to each and every one of you. 
> 
> I am thankful for you guys this holiday season, and the whole Women's soccer community.
> 
> \- Becks


End file.
